Road To Hell
by CoriX13
Summary: Who knew the devil could find love. Who knew the devil had a heart. Who knew he could be gentle. No one knew that. But we all know he won't stop until he gets what he wants. (Better summary inside)
1. Introduction

_Whoever is about to read this story, you are about to read how I found my ticket into hell. Now before you turn back, its not what you think. I can asure you I am not a bad person. You can trust me on that. But the way I got to hell will defiantly surprise you. Before I get into that, let me introduce myself. My name is Variety-Infinity McQuire. It sounds weird because I have two first names, and I don't have a middle name. Both of my parents named me, and since they couldn't corporate, they decided to name me both. My mom named me Variety and my dad named me Infinity. You may be thinking that it would have been easier to make one of them my middle name, but my parents were stubborn. I have two sisters with the name of Jackie Belladonna, and Ava O'Neal. Both of them have different last names because Blossom is married and Bubbles has a different father._

 _I have a very unusual hair color. Its a mutation where my genes can't decide between the hair color black and red. So as a result, my hair color is raven purple and falls down to a little bit shorter than my mid back. Its curly and always messy. I am light skinned, have golden sea green eyes and the "body of Dove Cameron." Basically my waist, bust, and hip measurements are the same as hers, but my waist is smaller and I'm a little less busty. I'm also not that tall, about 5'5 to be exact. My birthday is on November 23 and I am currently 21 years old. Believe it or not but I'm actually the youngest of my sister family. That's right, Blossom is 25 and Bubbles is 23. Now for my personality._

 _Where do I start? I'm sarcastic, stubborn, I have a very bad temper and I'm extremely impatient. Doesn't quite go with how I look, does it? But to be fair, I'm not all bad. I'm very active, I can be calm when I want to be, I'm confident in myself, meaning I don't give a rats ass about what you have to say about me. I am very funny, often when I'm being sarcastic, and I and am protective of my sisters, even though they're older than me. Enough about me. Now its time for you to learn how I easily got into hell._

 _Alright, let me just give it to you straight. The devil asked me to marry him. That's right, Satan himself came up to the surface, kidnapped me in my sleep, and asked me to marry him. As crazy as it sounds, its true. At first I was like hell nah, but over time I started to fall for him. When he first asked me I wasn't in for it at all. You all may be thinking like "Girl, the DEVIL asked YOU to marry HIM. Take it and run!" but I wasn't amazed because I'm not the first girl he asked to marry him. In order for you to understand I have to explain my town's history to you._

 _I live in a small town called Townsville. Demons hunted it for sceneries until the original devil's wife had a baby. After that, the town was able to live peacefully for about another three sceneries. My husband is about the same age as me. Yep, the devil it 22 years old. So it took the original Satan's wife three sceneries to have a baby. So many years in labor. Talk about a pain in the ass. Anyways after the baby was born, his father started worring about his love life. So, by the time this son was thirteen, he began going from town to town trying to find the perfect bride for his son. By the time his son was 19, the devil was way too old to be going out everyday, so his son took his place. But he didn't go at it as peacefully as he did._

 _Instead of looking for women, he kidnapped them and forced them to make love with him. If they didn't met his satisfaction, he would have them decapitated and burned their remains while keeping their heads in a pit outside out town. Everyday there would be a new head whenever someone passed by. Word didn't get out until the population of women started to decrease. People believe that over time the town would be dominated with men. He did this for six years. Can you imagine how many lives of women he took from this world? Most of them probably had kids, husbands, successful lives and etc. And he just took all that away from them. I hated him with all my heart. I loath him to the point where I would show aggressive behavior even if someone even spoke his name in front of me._

 _Of course my parents worry for me and my sisters. I mean, you would do the same for your daughters, right? We never got out much as kids. After school we had to come straight home. It was a boring life, so being the rebel that I am, when I was sixteen I snuck out one night to hang out with my friends at a park in the middle of the night. Blossom had already moved out at the time, so there was really no one to stop me. After hanging out until 2 a.m. one of them brought up the devil. I was so angry that every time they said his name I would call them an ugly word._

 _They wouldn't stop talking about him, so I stormed off. That was a really dumb idea. I was almost home when I spotted a flash of light in an alley. Curious, I followed it, only to be horrified by a burning body. I could tell it was a women because she was wearing red heels. To make things worse, the devil was standing right there in the shadow. He looked straight at me. Then he started walking toward me. Without another thought, I took off running. Eventually I made it home, and what I just saw made me hate him even more. But it also made me terrified of him. And I wondered if one day, maybe that could be me._

 _From that day on I was terrified of the outside. Since he now knew my face he could come and take me anytime he wanted. Things go worse when it was my time to move out. I balled out crying the first day away from my family. I didn't get any sleep that night. Eventually I got over it and began living my life like a normal person. Until that day he took me away._

* * *

 ** _Inside story on what this is about. Hope you enjoy it._**


	2. In Hell

_Okay, where do I start? Right, the day before he took me away. So, I was just leaving my daily classes at Townsville University. I don't live on campus and I had time to spare so I decided to go to a nearby cafe for some coffee. One of my friends works there so I always get free coffee for my first order. Alright, now that you know where the story will be taking place from now on, goodbye...for now...(Oh and most people know my names, so they will call me Kai for short)_

* * *

"See you later, Kai," a girl from Buttercup's class said. "Cya," she replied and they went their separate ways. Buttercup plugged in her head phones and walked off campus. She had a lot of time on her hands, so she decided to go to a nearby cafe for some coffee. That would take her mind off her sisters sleeping over her house tonight.

She is a simple girl who wears simple clothing. She was wearing a grayish green V-neck shirt and dark blue skinny jeans that shape her curves with light brown timberland boots. Her shirt was tucked in all around but was kind of loose. Her hair was messy as always and she had on a black Nike cap.

She finally arrived at the cafe only to be greeted by one of her good friends, Mitch, who worked at the cafe. "Hey, Kai," he said as he approached her. "Hey, Mitch. Just get me the usual," she said and took her cap off. "Sure thing," he said and went in the back to get her coffee. She ruffled her hair and scrolled through her contacts for any notifications. She had 2 from Blossom.

 ** _Blossom: Buttercup, where is your toothpaste?_**

 ** _Blossom: Dexter needs it_**

 ** _Buttercup: Why is he even there? You know I don't like strangers up in my house_**

 ** _Blossom: He is not a stranger. Just because you don't like him very much doesn't mean he can't come with me_**

 ** _Buttercup: It matters if its my house. Why are you even with him?_**

 ** _"Blossom: He proposed. I couldn't just say no_**

 ** _Buttercup: Uh, yea you could have. Its a yes or no question_**

 ** _Blossom: In not doing this with you again. Answer my question_**

 ** _Buttercup: In the bathroom_**

 ** _Blossom: Its obvious its in the bathroom, but where?_**

 ** _Buttercup: Why don't you look and find out_**

That was the end of that conversation. Buttercup never really liked Dexter, Blossom's husband. His first impression of her was way too formal for her liking. She knew that there was bound to be something wrong with him, and there is. She found out that deep inside he was a true pervert. That way she found out was so disturbing she can't look at Blossom the same way again. Lets just say she was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Not long after her talk with Blossom, Mitch came with her coffee. "Here you go, ma'am," he said and handed it to her. "Thank you," she said he walked off. She took one sip of her coffee and her phone started ringing. She looked at it and someone was calling her. The name read _Brute._ She picked it up.

 **Buttercup: Hello**

 **Brute: Hey Buttercup. Is this a bad time?**

 **Buttercup: No not at all. What's up?**

 **Brute: I'm having a bit of trouble with the assignment Professor JoJo gave us. Can you help me out with it?**

 **Buttercup: Why don't you ask him?**

 **Brute: I would but he would just give me that same old leisure.**

 **Buttercup: Sounds about right.**

 **Brute: Can you help me?**

 **Buttercup: Um...hey, I have an idea. Why don't you ask Blake? He's always helping people.**

 **Brute: I've been going to him for a lot of things recently. I don't want him to think that I'm taking him for granted.**

 **Buttercup: Not even in the bed?**

 **Brute: BUTTERCUP!**

 **Buttercup: I speak the truth.**

 **Brute: Whatever.**

Buttercup took another sip of her coffee and looked up. She looked out the window and spotted something in an alley across from the cafe. It was a human figure. Must be a homeless person. But the figure seemed to be watching her. She could feel it. It started to make her uncomfortable and uneasy. She took a huge gulp of her coffee and looked back at the figure. It was gone.

 **Brute: Oh, I know!**

Brute's voice startled her.

 **Buttercup: What?**

 **Brute: I'll ask Robin. She'll know since you'e no help.**

 **Buttercup: Yeah 'cause every** **one else is WAY smarter than me. I'm the LAST person people come to for help because I'm ALways behind**

 **Brute: Goodbye Kai**

 **Buttercup: Bye**

She hung up the phone and finished her coffee. "Leaving already?" Mitch asked as he finished waiting the table in front of her. "Yeah. My sisters are sleeping over today,"

"Oh, its that day, huh?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, be safe,"

"I will," Mitch gave her a "Cya" hand signal and went in the back again. Buttercup felt the money on the table and walked out. Today is the day Buttercup moved out of her parents house. As you remember, the first night she balled out crying. Well, she told her sisters and they agreed to stay over her house ever time that day rolls by. She looked at the time. She needed to get home so she could finish her assignments.

As she walked out the cafe, she put in her cap. When she looked up, she could see thst figure again. It was completely black, but it had red eyes. She was really getting creeped out by it. She shock off the feeling and walked off, clutching her phone in her hands. Even thought she ignored it, she could still feel its eyes on her, watching her.

* * *

"Where is she?" A man sitting in his throne asked impatiently. "She will be here tonight, sir," another man said while kneeling in one knee in front of the throne. The man in the throne grunted. "I've been waiting so long for this day. I need her here now," he was getting angry. "Sir, trust me, she is coming tonight. Please, be patient," the man in the throne sneered and covered his eye while looking down. "She better," he said and looked up with death in his eyes. "Or more head will roll,"

The man he was talking to gulped and stood to his feet. "Yes, sir," he said and left the throne room. The man's eyes that was sitting on the throne changed back to its normal blood red color. He brushed his hands through his pitch black hair and sighed. _I've waited for you for so long, I can't take it anymore. I need you here, I want you here. I can't stop thinking about you, ever since that day I first laid eyes on you. I can wait til i can finally get my hands in you,_ he sat up in his seat and looked straight ahead.

"Variety-Infinity McQuire. You will be my wife,"

* * *

Buttercup didn't get home til 9:30 p.m. She came home to find Blossom and Dexter on the couch watching one of their cheesy romantic comedies. "Buttercup, where have you been?" Blossom asked in anger as she emerged from under Dexter's arm. "Do you know how dangerous it is out there at night?"

"I'm aware,"

"So where have you been?"

"Calm your tits, Bloss. I was helping Brute with something," she looked over at Dexter and saw that he was giving her a grim look. He was obviously mad she interrupted them. "Besides, I knew you two would be busy," Buttercup said while looking directly at Dexter. They exchanged grim looks toward each other until Dexter got up and walked to Blossom. "Baby, she must have a lot of work to do," he said and grabbed her waist and guided her back to the couch. "Let her finish first," he said and exchanged one last look toward her. Buttecup flipped him off while walking to her room in the back.

Bubbles must have been in the shower because she could hear someone singing as she walked past the bathroom. When she reached her room, she slammed the door and jumped face first on her bed. All she could think about was that figure watching her. She could feel it's eyes on her at the cafe, at Brute's house, and the whole way home. She has a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen. Suddenly, she heard the bathroom door open. Bubbles emerged in her doorway. "When did you get back?" she asked while wrapping her hair in up in a towel. Buttercup sat up on her bed and looked at her. "Just now," she responded. "But I have a lot of work to do," She reached in her book bag and took out a huge black binder.

"Oh, okay," she said and walked out her room. Again, that feeling that something ad was gonna happen came back. Se felt cold and hot at the same time. Indeed something was going to happen tonight.

* * *

Buttercup didn't get finished with her essay until 12:49 a.m. She was exhausted and didn't have enough energy to even stand. Her teacher can be a real pain in the ass. She was proud of what she did so she put it away. She stretched and laid out on her bed. _Damn_ _,_ she thought. _College sucks,_ She arose from her bed and walked to her dresser. She took out a black and white Nike shorts and a big gray Adidas jacket. She sleeps with it on because her room is always cold at night and her covers don't do shit. She got dressed and laid out on her bed. Right when her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep, little did she know this will be her last night in her apartment room.

At 3:00 a.m. shadows began to creep into Buttercup's room. Her window suddenly burst open and more freezing air filled her room. She sneezed, curled up in a ball, and flipped over. She intently fell back to sleep. The shadow emerged and crept over to her. It reached it's long, bony hands out and grabbed her. Buttercup eyes shot open and she screamed at the top of her lounges, only to be silenced by that skeleton figure. He little scream was enough to wake one of her sisters. Blossom ran down the hall to Buttercup's room and froze in her tracks. She was horrified at the sight of her little sister being carried out her window by a demon. "VARIETY!" she screamed with tears in her eyes, but Buttercup didn't even show a sign that she heard her.

The figure began flying away, so Blossom dashed to the front door and swung it open. The sound of the door woke Bubbles. She saw that the door was wide open and ran to go close it, but saw Blossom chasing after something. She joined her and laid her eyes on so skinny figure holding her sister. She ran down the steps along with Blossom that lead to the front of the apartment. Both of them had tears in their eyes, watching their baby sister being taken away and they can't do anything about it.

"LET HER GO!" Bubbles yelled at the demon. The creature smeared at her and sunk it's finger through the air. He dragged it down and created a portal to another dimension in the sky. Blossom and Bubbles pleaded for the creature to let her go, but its started slowly making its way into the portal. Blossom screamed to the top of her lounges and all of a sudden Dexter came running out the house. He saw what was happening and held Blossom in his arms tightly.

She tried to escape his grip and go after her sister, but he would not let her go. Eventually they could no longer see heir sister, and the creature disappeared in to the portal. The portal vanished when the creature was fulling inside it, leaving Blossom, Bubbles, and Dexter on their knees pleaded for their sister to return.

* * *

Buttercup woke up screaming. She felt her arms and leg making sure she was in one piece. After she checked that, she looked around to an unfamiliar room. She was sitting in a king size bed in circle form. The covers were a rose red color with white fluffed pillows. There was a red-ish brown dresser on the left side of the bed. It had a huge mirror in the middle and several accessories scattered on it. She crawled over to the edge of the bed and saw a pitch black floor. Come to think of it, the while room was pitch black accept the bed and dresser. Those were the only thing she could see.

She looked across the room and saw two torches on each side of the door. She assumed it for her to see where the door is. She looked over the bed and glanced at the pitch black floor. She feared that if she was to take one step off the bed she would end up falling for eternity. Suddenly, it hit her. _The red bed covers, the pitch black floor and walls, this heat, oh shit...I'm in-_

"Hell," she heard a voice from behind her. She spun around to a dark corner with only red eyes glowing. "You are in hell," it repeated. Buttercup froze. She feared this would happen after that one day. It appears she was right. She knew she would be one of the women taken away from their friends and family. But she thought that day would have came sooner. "I'm...in...hell..." she repeated shakly. Her jacket fell off her shoulders and she stayed in place. _Blossom...Bubbles...mom...dad...you were right,_ she held her jacket in her hands tightly, thinking about her family. The figure that was in the corner of the room began to come into her view.

She didn't look up from the bed sheets. She gripped her jacket and the covers tightly as she thought about how her life is going to change from now on. The figure sat in the bed in front of her and stared at her. She didn't look up and the figure stared at her some more. "I'm in hell," she repeated again and let go of the covers. The figures lowered its head forcing her to face him. Buttercup stared at the figure with surprise. She had expected him to be this ugly creature with scares and gross skin, but what she is looking at right now was the complete opposite.

She knew that the person facing her right now is the devil. He had blood red eyes and pitch black hair like the room they were in. He was not ugly at all. He was in fact one of the best looking men she has ever sen in her entire life. But that doesn't cover up that fact that he just kidnapped her in her sleep. Before she could say something, the devil leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was soft and warm. Buttercup was surprised and shocked. No man has ever kissed her like this before. It was passionate and emotional but also gentle and smooth. He pulled back and stared at her. Then he opened his mouth and said the four words Buttercup wished he had never said to her.

"Will you marry me?"


	3. The Other Mates

Buttercup looked up and stared at him. The devil just asked for her hand in marriage. Wait, the...devil just...oh HELL no, she thought and raised be than to slap him. She did, hard. The devil raised his hand and touched his cheek softly. "No," she replied with anger and distaste are in her voice. "Not in a million years," Then she got off the bed, ignoring the pitch black floor and her fear of falling.

She didn't know where she was going, but she wanted to get away from him. _What I just did may increase my chances of getting killed, but I don't care. He took way more lives before me, so killing me will be nothing to him,_ she clutched her fist as she wondered down the hall of his huge mansion. She ended up on the balcony on the second floor. She peeked over the ledge. She laid her eyes soon a mile long river of lava surrounding the huge mansion with two volcanoes on each side.

The balcony itself was a pearl white color with two columns holding up the roof. He had a nice house she had to admit, _and he was quite hot, but he still took the lives of so many women. He cannot be forgiven for this. She can't marry a man like this. She will be a disgrace to all women. What should I do? I slapped him, refused his proposal, ran away from him, and now he's probably looking for me,_ she buried her head in her hands. She hasn't even been here two days and she's already going to die.

She began to cry. She will never be able to see her sisters again. She gripped her sleeves and whipped. _I need to get away from here...or-_

"I knew you would react like this," she heard a voice from behind her. She turned around and saw him. Not only was he hot, he was ripped, didn't have a shirt on and his hair was messy. "There was no need to slap me," he said and began walking toward her. "Stay...away from me," Buttercup said slowly. He didn't listen to her. He continued to slowly but surely make his way over to her.

"I said stay away from me," she repeated and began backing up. She was already on the edge of the ledge, so she couldn't go any further. He was only inches away from her. Right when he was about to grab her she raised her hand and slapped him again. He touched his cheek once again. He put it down and looked at her. Buttercup regretted what she just did. He began walking toward her again. It's official, she's going to die today. She closed her eyes and accepted her fate. When the devil was finally able to touch her without getting a slap to the face, he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said. Buttercup opened her eyes slowly. She turned her head and saw his head on her shoulder. "I'm not as bad as you think I am," he said and sank his head in her shoulder. Not as bad, huh? Buttercup thought. "Not as bad, you say," she stated. "All those women's lives you took...you don't consider that to be bad?" The devil was silent for a moment. Then he tightened his grip around her. "I...did it all...for a reason..." he finally responded. A reason? Buttercup thought. "You killed all those women...for a reason?" The devil sunk his head in her shoulder even more. "If I was to explain...you wouldn't understand,"

"What makes you think I won't understand?" Buttercup asked even though she knew there was no reason for someone to kill over one hundred women for pleasure. "Because...I did it all...for you.." What's that suppose to mean? Buttercup thought. "You killed to get to me?"

"You may think it's wrong of me to kill so many innocent women just to get to you, but ever since that day I first laid eyes on you, I just had to have you-"

"You mean the day I caught you burning a body?"

"...Yes,"

"That was six years ago, and you're just now coming to 'get' me?"

"I...had trouble finding you-"

"That's not an excuse to continue killing innocent people. Why didn't you just come and find me? That would saved so many lives and so much more time," The devil tightened his grip around her again. Buttercup really couldn't move at this point. "I wasn't thinking straight at the time. My mind was set on you but...it took longer than expected. I understand your upset with me, but...I really did come to find you. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to go find you myself," He removed his head from her shoulder and placed his face on her neck. He wrapped his arms around her and hosted her up so he can carry her. He began walking away from the balcony.

"What are you doing?" she asked but he kept walking. She couldn't see where they were going, but she hoped it wasn't a place where he could kill her. She doesn't even know if she can believe him. _Find me himself? He wanted me the first time he laid eyes on me, but he continued kill other women after he met me for six years. If he really wanted to be with me he would have grabbed me when he saw me, or he would just keep looking for me and only me_. Before she knew it they were back in the room she was in when she first woke up.

He sat down on the bed with her on top of him. He still had his arms around her waist and he still had his face in her neck. Buttercup couldn't help but put her hands on his head. His hair was soft and smooth. It was so addicting that she began to softly smell it, and it smelled good. She didn't know why she was doing it, but she couldn't stop. "You want to know why it took me so long to find you, don't you?" he asked. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and it felt good. She was getting warmed up inside. "I didn't go out to kidnap the women myself," he started. "My demons went out and took women that had a resemblance to you. Haven't you noticed that a lot of the women I captured had black or dyed purple hair?"

Come to think of it, there aren't many women that have black hair in her home town. Most of then who did have black hair dyed it another color or cut it off. Others were just stupid to realize what the hell was going on. Now it kinda makes since, she thought. "What about the one that came and got me?"

"What was me in my demon form. They didn't know what you looked like. All they knew was that you had dark hair. I knew what you looked like. I craved you for so long. I needed you in my arms or I would have exploded. I wanted you for so long I can't explain it. Now that I have you all to myself...I can't control myself..." He started deeply kissing her neck with passion. Buttercup tried to move his head to get him to stop, but she resisted herself. Its like she liked the way his affection felt. What...am I doing? she asked herself as she was being pinned down onto the bed. This...this is wrong. He...kills people for...pleasure... She began to quietly moan.

Suddenly, the devil stopped. He placed his hand on his head with pain. Then he looked at her with annoyance in his eyes. "I have to go do something," he said and sat up. Buttercup relaxed knowing that he was leaving. "We will continue when I get back," he said and lifted her up so he could get off the bed. He put her down put still kept his hands on her waist. "But before I go," he said and touched her lower lip. "Give me a kiss," Buttercup looked at him with distaste. Before she could even do anything, he leaned down and kissed her himself.

He pulled back and let her go. "While I'm gone you can familiarize yourself with the house. Just don't go anywhere your not suppose to," then he walked to the dresser and put on a plain black V-neck shirt. He walked out but looked back at turned back around and walked into the hallway. I know he's lying, she thought. If I really was the one he was looking for he would have grabbed me the moment he saw me. That's a fact. I'm not going to believe him until I know he's telling the truth...or someone else tells me the truth, She put her hair up in a messy bun and walked out the room. She just now noticed that the hallway floor was different than the room floor. The hallway was a caramel hard wood color with a red carpet laid on it.

Suddenly she began to hear voices. "I'm telling you her room is this way!" a female voice explained. "Nu-uh! She's down this hall!" another female voice stated. Two other females in this house? Jeez, you think you'll be special, Buttercup thought. She continued walking down the hall until she almost bumped into someone. "I'm sorry-oh. Hello," In front of her was this girl that look her age. She had this strange resemblance to her sister Bubbles. "Bubber, what are you doing-oh" Then this other girl that looked about her age showed up. She also had a strange resemblance to her sister Blossom. "Um..." Buttercup was lost for words. Bubber had her sister Bubbles's long blonde hair, but her eyes were this crystal icy blue color, and the other girl had Blossom's pink eye color, but her hair was short and a reddish gray color. Plus her cheek bones were way stronger than her's. "You must be his new wife." the one with the red hair stated. Buttercup shook her head. "Not really." she informed.

"Oh, then he didn't ask you yet?" Bubber asked. Buttercup shook her head again. The two girls looked at each other with confused expressions. "I refused," Buttercup said. Both the girls looked at her. "Really?" the one with the red hair asked. Buttercup nodded. "That means you'll stay longer than the rest of them," Bubber said with excitement. Buttercup raised and eyebrow. "Oh, jeez. Where are my manners. Hi, my name is Laurel, but you can call me Bubber for short,"

"And my name is Eclipse, but you can call me Bloom,"

"Nice to meet you two. I'm Infinity-Variety, but-"

"Infinity-Variety?" Bubber asked.

"Let her finish," Bloom hissed.

"...Right...my name is Infinity-Variety, but you can call me Buttercup," Both of the girls nodded and stared at her with sparkle in their eyes. "So," Buttercup stated. "What are you two doing here?"

"Oh, we are the house keepers,"

"House keepers?"

"Yeah. I do all the cleaning of the house and Bloom cooks,"

"You clean this whole house by yourself?"

"Of course! I actually enjoy it, to be honest,"

"Don't you ever get tired?"

"Not often, no,"

"Okay...and what about you. Do you ever whist you could stop cooking for a while?"

"No ma'am. Cooking is my life and no matter how much I do it I will never stop as long as I live," Suddenly they stopped talking and looked at each other. Then they looked at her. "We are so sorry, but we have to go. Here take this," Bubber tossed a ring to Buttercup. She caught and it looked like a wedding ring. "I said I refused." Buttercup said. "It's not a wedding ring. It's a map to the mansion. I know the place like the back of my hand so I don't need it anymore," And with that, they walked away and they were gone. Buttercup examined the ring and put it on her finger. She studies it and noticed something in the gem. She presses it and up came this 3D map to the mansion. _Okay...but how the actually hell does hell itself have more advanced technology and we don't even have flying cars yet?_ she thought as she skimmed though the map.

A room caught her eye. It was on the second floor at the end of the hall. She pressed the gem again and made her way to the second floor. She took the stairs and speed walked down the hall to the room she was looking for. She finally reached it and looked at the heading above the room. "Devil's Study," she repeated and looked down at the doorknob. She reached out her hand to grab it, but was startled by a voice coming from behind her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," they said. Buttercup spun around and saw a guy hanging upside down from the ceiling. She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head at the sight of him. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it right after. "What? Can't you speak?" he said and leaned closer to her. She leaned back so he wouldn't be so close. "I can speak perfectly fine," she said and he leaned back to where he was.

"I...I have no words for you...who the hell are you?"

"I have no name," the guy answered and dropped down from the ceiling. He had pale skin and purplish black hair. He was wearing all black like he was trying to hide from something or someone. His black jacket was covering his mouth, so she assumed he was hiding fangs or something. His eyes were this crystal green color and she could see light freckles on his cheeks. His hair was messy and it was pushed back behind his ears, which were kinda pointed. He had a messy bang coming down to cover his forehead. He was quite the looker. Maybe because he had piercings in his ears, too. "You must be the new lucky lady," he stated. Buttercup shook her head. "No, I'm not,"

"What do you mean?"

"I refused his proposal,"

"What...really?"

"Why does everybody looked so surprised when I tell them that,"

"Wait a minute, you've met Bloom and Bubber already?"

"Yes,"

"You are the first person to ever met them...alive," he looked at her with interest in his eyes. She stared back at him with her head tilted. "You know their jobs already?" he asked. Buttercup nodded her head. "You're definitely going to last longer than the other," a small smile appeared on his face. Buttercup raised an eyebrow at him. "I am your stalker," were his next words. Buttercup's eyes got wide and she stood up straight. "Excuse me?"

"I am your stalker. I watch you when your 'soon to be husband' isn't around. When he wants to learn your location, I tell him. You'll never know where I am, so don't try to look for me. And if you try to escape, I'll tell him, and he will do the rest,"Buttercup looked at him is disgust. She had been watch this whole time. She had be stalked by a dude she didn't even know. "Wait, are you the reason why he found me on the balcony?"

"That's right," Buttercup looked at him with even more disgust and hatred. Her looked then calmed and she smiled. She had one dimple on her left cheek. The stalker raised an eyebrow and stared at her. She crossed her arms and began walking toward him. As she was walking she slowly tilted her head to the side. The stalker's look of interest turned into a look of confusion. As she approached him, he tilted his head along with hers. They just stared to each other until the stalker blinked. Right when he did he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He jerked backward and held his stomach in pain. He looked back up and saw that she had her hands were in fist. She had just punched him.

"That's what you get for giving away my location to a motherfucking lunatic, ya jackass," she said and began cracking her knuckles. She loosened then and looked at him. He was still holding his, stomach trying to stand up straight. He looked up at her and grunted, "You hit like a bitch," Buttercup rolled her eyes as she could see that he was clearly in pain. She turned back to the door, knowing she just stunned him for a couple of minutes. She looked down at the doorknob again. She was about to reach out to grab it again, but her hand was suddenly pulled back. She looked back and saw that her "stalker" was up and about. she looked down at her hand and saw a shadow in the shape of a hand holding it. Her stalker started walking toward her like he hadn't just gotten punched in the stomach. Buttercup tried to break free, but the hand was gripping her wrist hard. She looked up but didn't see her stalker. Suddenly she felt someone behind her. "I told you not to do that," her stalker said. Before she could even turn around he knocked her out. The shadow on her hand disappeared and her stalker caught her fall.

He held her in his arms and stared at her. He chuckled and said, "Your different," he brushed the hair out of her face. "Different and...gorgeous-"

"Where is she?" he heard a voice in his head. He knew who it was and answered, "...Come get her..." he put her down and disappeared into the shadows. He watched as the devil came and took her away, wishing he could see her one last time before he ended her.


End file.
